


A Guide to Duty

by angelboygabriel



Series: The Hyrule Diplomacy Handguide [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, POV Sidon, Pining, Pre-Relationship, snapshot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Sidon struggles with the challenge of letting Link go to face Ganon in the face of his growing feelings for his friend.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon (Implied)
Series: The Hyrule Diplomacy Handguide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	A Guide to Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a very small glimpse into the dynamic between Sidon and Link before the fall of Ganon, and serves to give a little more set up and background to how Sidon has been harboring his feelings for Link during other Handguide fics. I may expand this at a later date, but for now I hope you enjoy!

_  
If you love something, let it go._

_If it returns, it is meant to be._

_-Hylian proverb_

* * *

It was a few years before Link settled into the man Sidon knew him later as.

While that biting wit and determination had been apparent, even from their first meeting, it had been buried under layers upon layers of grief, shyness, and self-doubt. Sidon knows Link had been caught fully by surprise by the forcefulness of Sidon’s belief in his capabilities, but Link’s temporary shock had been worth the confidence that started to peek out more and more with every meeting. 

And with every meeting, Link warmed to the Domain and Sidon more and more before his journeys. He visited quite frequently between his travels between the Divine Beasts and the villages of Hyrule, and Sidon was deeply honored that he had been able to help Link find a safe place. He even had his own room at the castle- one of the dignitaries’ quarters that Sidon had nervously co-opted for his friend.

Sometimes, when Link wasn’t around, Sidon would seek out his room and just sit at the desk to think.

Today, the rain drizzles down as they huddle under a great oak to rest after taking out a group of Bokoblins that had been harassing travelers along the path to the Domain. Sidon could’ve easily asked some of the Guard to handle it, but he needed a break from his Royal duties, and to feel the weight of his trident in his hand again was a welcome distraction. Goddesses knew that Link needed a distraction too, as he had arrived to the Domain looked haggard and haunted, and had asked Sidon for anything to take his mind off things. His hands shook while he signed, and Sidon’s stomach dropped when Link mentioned he could only spare a day before going to face Vah Rudania. That was hardly any time at all!

Then, his hands continued to move. _After that, I am going straight to the castle to face Ganon._

The Zora prince stood speechless at Link’s words and couldn’t quite place the hollow feeling in his chest that arose from realizing that Link, well, had to be the Hero. It didn’t seem fair that so much weight had been placed on one Hylian’s shoulders, and Sidon longed to help him shoulder the burden. But he couldn’t.

Sidon had been so shocked by Link’s plans that he had been all but silent the whole time Link was there, but nonetheless had been contemplating his feelings and fighting the urge to stop Link from going to Ganon so soon. 

Link turns his gaze to Sidon, and every single time they look at each other, Sidon is reminded of how lovely Link’s eyes are. Bluer than sapphires, the wing of a bluebird, the sky of a summer day in Zorana...

“Hi,” Link says, voice hardly above a whisper as he offers a lopsided smile to Sidon.

Sidon’s heart gives a painful twinge in his chest as he stares at Link, unable to stop... _looking_ despite the hurt and fear still heavy in his chest.

He looks small hunched under the tree, knees tucked to his chest as he watches Sidon curiously. There are times where Link looks like he’s lived his full 119 years of life, and other times, like now, where he looks just like a boy on the brink of his twenties. Link doesn’t look horribly tired at the moment, despite Sidon knowing he had hardly slept a wink during his whole time at Death Mountain, his eyes sparkling and a pleased flush to his face as he tilts his head to the side.

_What?_ he signs, and Sidon shakes his head as the twinge in his chest that had warped into a gradually furthering twist around his heart becomes more pronounced. Sidon thinks back to when he had first met Link, and all their exciting, enjoyable times together filled with laughter, smiles and drawing Link from his shell while helping the Domain and the prince suddenly feels like throwing up. Every little visit since then had found them becoming closer as friends, and Sidon realized that Link was his best friend. 

And now this might be the last time Sidon ever sees him, because he was going to conquer Vah Rudania tomorrow and then he planned on going straight for the castle to face _Ganon_ and Sidon was terrified that something was going to happen to him, that something was going to go _wrong_ -

A small hand sets gently on Sidon’s arm, and he gives a start. _Something’s clearly on your mind, Highness. Talk to me,_ Link urges.

“I’m just so worried for you, my friend,” Sidon blurts out. Link’s brow furrows, and he scoots over on his knees to kneel in front of Sidon.

_Don’t be worried, you know I’m a total badass,_ he signs with a cocky smile, before it fades into something much more bitter that Sidon very much does not like. _Besides, my fate is not mine to decide. Whatever happens happens, and I can’t well challenge whatever Hylia has in store._

Sidon’s face flushes blue as he feels tears prick at his eyes.

“But Link, you have become more treasured to me than I ever expected! I cannot rest thinking that you might...” Sidon trails off before shaking his head. “I do not care what the Goddesses have to say about your life. I care about what _you_ want to do with it- and I care that you _live_ it! I know this may be out of line, but Link, you truly are my closest friend. I cannot forgive myself if I lose you too,” Sidon finishes, and hates the way his voice starts to warble. Why couldn’t he stoic and strong like his mother? Sometimes, Sidon cursed his expressiveness.

Link grabs both of his hands then, and leans forward so that his forehead rests gently against Sidon’s crest before he leans back to raise his hands.

_You are my... friend too. And your words mean more to me than you will ever know, my Prince._

Link didn’t address Sidon’s other words, and the Prince didn’t like that at all.

“Promise me you’ll come back,” Sidon begs, too scared to add the _for me_ he so desperately wanted to. Link nods fervently, and then they pick themselves up the best they can to return to the Domain.

Sidon holds it together for the rest of the night and all the way through the next morning when, even through Link throwing himself into Sidon’s arms and hugging him so fiercely it hurt Sidon’s chest, until he teleported away.

Then, Sidon finally let himself break down.

* * *

With a report from Bazz that shakes Sidon so badly that he drops his trident, Sidon finds himself two weeks later rushing to the courtyard to find Princess Zelda being tended to by the healers before a more familiar form barrels into him despite his injuries, and sobs into Sidon’s shoulder.

_I came back_ , Link signs with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.   
  



End file.
